Little Prayer
by iceshirochan
Summary: Rukia and Toshiro... A little prayer. Me no good at English


S#c#a#r#e#d#,# #l#o#s#t# #a#n#d# #f#e#a#r#e#d#.# ##

#I#`#m# #l#o#s#t# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #y#o#u#.#.# ##

#-#H#i#t#s#u#r#u#k#i# #C#r#a#z#y# #a#b#o#u#t# #y#o#u#-# ##

#"#C#a#p#t#a#i#n# #H#i#t#s#u#g#a#y#a#,# #R#u#k#i#a# #K#u#c#h#i#k#i# #h#a#s# #r#e#t#u#r#n# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #o#f# #l#i#v#i#n#g#.#"# ##

#"#O#h#?# #T#e#l#l# #h#e#r# #t#o# #c#o#m#e#.# #I# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #s#e#e# #h#e#r#"# # ##

#"#Y#e#s# #s#i#r#!#"# ##

# ##

# ##  
#R#u#k#i#a# #w#a#s# #t#i#r#e#d#.# #S#h#e# #f#o#u#g#h#t# #3#0# #h#o#l#l#o#w#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #o#f# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #a#n#g#r#y# #a#b#o#u#t# #i#t#.# ##

#W#h#o# #s#e#n#t# #h#e#r# #t#o# #t#h#i#s# #m#i#s#s#i#o#n# #a#g#a#i#n#?# #W#a#s# #i#t# #t#h#a#t# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #m#i#d#g#e#t# #c#a#p#t#i#n# #T#o#s#h#i#r#o# #H#i#t#s#u#g#a#y#a#?# ##

# ##

#"#R#u#k#i#a#,# #C#a#p#t#a#i#n# #w#a#n#t#s# #t#o# #s#e#e# #y#o#u#.#"# #A# #p#i#n#e# #a#p#p#l#e# #h#a#i#r#e#d# #m#a#n# #s#a#i#d#.# ##

#"#G#r#r#.#.# #R#e#n#j#i#,# #I#`#m# #t#i#r#e#d#.# #T#e#l#l# #h#i#m# #I#`#m# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #i#n# #3#h#"# ##

#"#B#u#t#.#.# #B#u#t# #i#t#`#s# #h#i#s# #o#r#d#e#r#s#.#.#.# #Y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #h#e# #g#i#v#e#s# #a# #s#e#r#i#o#u#s# #c#o#n#s#e#q#u#e#n#c#e#s# #i#f# #y#o#u# #d#i#s#o#b#e#y#"# ##

#"#N#a#h#,# #T#h#a#t# #T#o#s#h#i#r#o# #w#o#n#`#t# #d#o# #a#n#y# #h#a#r#m#.#"# ##

#"#D#.#.#D#i#d# #y#o#u# #j#u#s#t# #c#a#l#l# #h#i#m# #b#y# #h#i#s# #f#i#r#s#t# #n#a#m#e#.#.#?#!#?#!#?#!#?#!#!#!#!# #I#`#m# #t#e#l#l#i#n#g#"# ##

# ##  
#R#u#k#i#a#`#s# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t#s#:# #I# #n#e#v#e#r# #d#i#d# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#u#y# #h#i#s# #h#a#t#e#r#.#.# # ##

# ##  
#"#G#o# #a#h#e#a#d# #R#e#n#j#i#!# #T#e#l#l# #h#i#m# #I#`#m# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #l#a#t#e#r#,# #o#k#a#y#?#"# ##

#S#h#e# #r#a#n# #o#f#f# #a#s# #s#o#o#n# #a#s# #s#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#a#t#.# ##

# ##  
#"#R#U#k#i#a#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# #G#r#.#.#.#.#.#.# #W#h#a#t#e#v#e#r#"# ##

# ##  
#R#e#n#j#i# #w#e#n#t# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #1#0#t#h# #d#i#v#i#s#i#o#n#.# ##

# ##  
#"#C#a#p#t#i#n#,# #S#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #s#h#e#`#l#l# #c#o#m#e# #l#a#t#e#r#.#.#"# ##

#"#W#h#a#t#.#.#?#!# #T#h#a#t# #l#i#t#t#l#e#.#.#"# ##

#"#W#e#l#l#,# #I# #g#o#t# #t#o#.#.#"# ##

#"#A#b#a#r#a#i#,# #g#o# #d#o# #m#y# #p#a#p#e#r# #w#o#r#k#"# ##

#"#B#U#T# #I#`#M# #I#N# #Y#O#U#R# #S#Q#U#A#D#"# ##

#"#I#t#`#s# #a# #C#a#p#t#i#n#`#s# #o#r#d#e#r#"# ##

#"#W#h#e#r#e#`#s# #R#a#n#g#i#k#u#"# ##

#"#S#h#e#`#s# #o#f#f# #t#o# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #o#f# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #t#o# #m#e#e#t# #I#n#o#u#e#.#"# ##

#"#O#h#,# #I# #n#e#v#e#r# #k#n#e#w# #y#o#u# #w#e#r#e# #a# #l#o#n#e#r#"# ##

#"#A#.#B#.#A#.#R#.#A#.#I#.#.#.#.#"# ##

#"#S#.#.#S#o#r#r#y# #C#a#p#t#a#i#n#.#.#!#"# ##

#"#I#`#l#l# #c#o#m#e#b#a#c#k# #s#o#o#n#.# #Y#o#u# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #h#a#v#e# #a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#e#s#e# #d#o#n#e#"# ##

# ##

#T#o#s#h#i#r#o# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #K#u#c#h#i#k#i# #F#a#m#i#l#y# #M#a#n#s#i#o#n# #a#n#d# #s#e#a#r#c#h#e#d# #f#o#r# #R#u#k#i#a#.# ##

#W#h#i#l#e# #R#e#n#j#i# #e#s#c#a#p#e#s# #t#o# #6#t#h# #d#i#v#i#s#i#o#n#.# ##

# ##  
#H#e# #s#l#a#m# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #o#p#e#n# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #f#o#u#n#d#.# ##

#B#l#a#n#k#e#t#s# #w#e#r#e# #a#l#l# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#c#e#.# #L#o#o#k#s# #l#i#k#e# #s#h#e# #r#a#n# #a#w#a#y#.# ##

#H#e# #p#u#n#c#h#e#d# #t#h#e# #w#a#l#l# #w#i#t#h# #a#n#g#e#r#.# ##

# ##

# ##  
#"#G#o#d#,# #w#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #s#h#e#?#!#"# ##

#T#o#s#h#i#r#o# #w#a#s# #f#r#u#s#t#r#a#t#e#d# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #h#e# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #f#i#n#d# #h#e#r#.# ##

#A#s# #s#o#o#n# #a#s# #T#o#s#h#i#r#o# #w#e#n#t# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m#,# #R#u#k#i#a# #c#a#m#e# #o#u#t#.# ##

#S#h#e# #w#a#s# #h#i#d#i#n#g# #i#n#s#i#d#e# #t#h#e# #w#a#r#d#r#o#b#e#.# ##

# ##  
#"#G#o#o#d#n#e#s#s# #h#e# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #w#e#n#t# #a#w#a#y#!#"# ##

#S#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #i#t# #a#n#d# #s#a#t# #o#n# #t#o#p# #o#f# #h#e#r# #b#l#a#n#k#e#t#s#.# ##

#"#G#o#d#,# #w#h#a#t#`#s# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#m#!# #T#h#e# #w#a#l#l# #h#a#s# #a# #c#r#a#c#k#!#!#!#"# ##

#S#h#e# #c#o#m#p#l#a#i#n#e#d#.# ##

#"#T#h#a#t# #l#o#w# #q#u#a#l#i#t#y# #c#a#p#t#a#i#n#.#.#.# #A#l#w#a#y#s# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #m#e# #d#o# #w#o#r#k#.#.#.#"# ##

# ##  
#"#L#o#w# #q#u#a#l#i#t#y# #h#u#h#?#"# ##

#"#!#!#!#!# #M#.#.#M#y# #g#o#d#.#.#!#!# #C#.#.#C#a#p#t#a#i#n#.#.#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#"# ##

#"#.#.#L#o#w# #q#u#a#l#i#t#y# #.#.#.# #t#h#a#t#`#s# #s#h#o#c#k#i#n#g#.#.#.#.#.#.#"# ##

#H#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #s#h#o#c#k#e#d#.# # ##

#A#f#t#e#r# #a#l#l#,# #h#e# #i#s# #S#o#u#l# #S#o#c#i#e#t#y#`#s# #m#o#s#t# #p#o#p#u#l#a#r# #m#a#n#.# ##

#"#U#h#.#.#U#h#h#h#.#.#.# #I# #c#a#n# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n#.#.#!#!#!#!#"# ##

# ##  
#C#h#u#-# ##

# ##

# ##

#R#u#k#i#a#`#s# #P#O#V# ##

# ##  
#D#i#d#.# #D#i#d#.#.#.#.#.# ##

#D#I#D# #T#H#I#S# #L#O#W# #Q#U#A#L#I#T#Y# #C#A#P#T#A#I#N# #J#U#S#T# #K#I#S#S#E#D# #M#E#?#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# ##

##

#A#/#N##

##  
#H#o#w# #d#o# #I# #u#s#e# #b#e#t#a# #R#e#a#d#e#r#.#.#.#?#?##

#A#n#d# #I# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #s#u#c#k# #a#t# #E#n#g#l#i#s#h#.#.# #s#o#.#.# #P#l#e#a#s#e# #d#o#n#t# #k#i#l#l# #m#e# #f#o#r# #i#t# #T#_#T# 


End file.
